


It Felt Good

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Dream Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie recounts a series of events about Mike the night before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Good

It felt good, Mike’s hands running over my skin under my shirt, his warm breath on my neck as he plants kiss after kiss all along my collarbone.

It felt good, him pulling my shirt over my head so that I’m more vulnerable to his touch, his wet tongue licking my firm nipples as I moan at the sensation.

It felt good, his fingertips running down the sides of my body then tracing the hem of my jeans, the feel of his lips pressing against mine.

It felt good, his tongue sliding across mine as we kiss for the umpteenth time that night, his hand massaging the budge in my pants causing me to moan within the kiss.

It felt good, him undoing my jeans, pulling them off of me so that I am completely exposed to him, his fingers ever so lightly running up my thigh making me tingle all over.

It felt good, his long fingers encircling my stiff member, his hand moving up and down the length as I bite my lip to stop me from moaning too loud.

It felt good, his head lowering to my waist, his tongue licking the head of my cock before taking me all in his mouth.

It felt good, the warmth of his mouth engulfing around my erection causing me to squirm about in pleasure, his blue eyes glancing up at my reaction making him smile.

It felt good, his lips moving up and down my cock coating it with his saliva, his long fingers moving up to my mouth so I may suck them.

It felt good, his now slick fingers pressing against my entrance as he begins to push them inside me, his mouth still wrapped around my young eager cock.

It felt good, his fingers now moving slowly in and out of me, causing me to gasp in ecstasy at the new found pleasure coursing though my body.

It felt good, him moving faster now, licking every inch of my stiff member, his fingers pressing deep within me sending me over the edge.

It felt good, him moaning as I come in his mouth, the white substance running down his chin, him swallowing down my seed and licking his lips as he smiles at me seductively.

It felt good... till I awoke.

 

At school the next day, Mike asks me how I slept last night. I simply smile, and tell him softly with a sigh, “It felt good...”


End file.
